Un Sentimiento de culpa
by H31D1otaku
Summary: Souichi dice algo que no debia y hace que Morinaga cambie su sexualidad y sus actitudes ¿que hara souichi ante tal situacion?, ¿que fue lo que hiso souichi? descubrelo en esta maravillosa historia
**Hola yo soy nueva en esto así que no me digan nada malo porfis , jaja los personajes no son míos con excepción de algunos , bueno me encantaría que mi trabajo les agrade y pues comencemos que no quiero hacerla larga**

* * *

 **Cap 1 ''Ya no es lo mismo''**

 **POV 'Souichi'**

 _Se que fue mi culpa, el no cambio voluntariamente… pero…no tenía otra opción era por su bien_

 ***UN MES ANTES***

 _Me había levantado a las 7 y un olor agradable invadía el lugar, Salí con un poco de pesadez de mi cuarto y tal y como lo sospechaba el idiota de Morinaga estaba ahí cocinando con una sonrisa de tarado_

 **-Buenos Días sempai-** _me saludo con una sonrisa bien resplandeciente mientras serbia el desayuno_

 **-Buenos Días Morinaga-** _estaba tranquilo hasta que me di cuenta de la hora en cuan apure a morinaga a comer , me fui ,me peine y agarre mii mochila para irme y jale a Morinaga del brazo y el me detuvo diciendo…_

 **-Sempai ¿no te acuerdas? Ayer te dije porque no podía ir, tengo que encontrarme con mis amigos-** _me dijo , yo simplemente fruncí el ceño , lo mire fijamente y solo asentí con la cabeza y Salí de ahí_

 _~Quienes son esos amigos? Ahhh no me puedo alterar ahora que llego tarde~ corrí hasta llegar a la universidad en cuanto vi una chica que estaba hablando por celular esa chica era bonita un poquito más baja q de la estatura de Morinaga mas o menos de mi tamaño solo que un poco más baja , era delgada y con buen cuerpo , pero buen cuerpo , su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro pero largo ondulada la zona de por la cara y lacio para abajo ''que hace una chica así en la puerta , no creo conocerla'' ,seguro espera a alguien pero eso no me incumbe seguí caminando hasta pasar por su lado hasta que oi…_

 **-Jajaja, no te preocupes Tetsuhiro estaré ahí temprano con mi Hermanito Kirito-**

 _Me quede congelado al oír eso, pero seguí mi camino y esa chica me detuvo_

 **-Suéltame ¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?-** _le dije fríamente pues algo que desconocía me molestaba_

 **-Perdón, pero no te soltare sé que tú conoces a Tetsuhiro quiero saber si te ha contado sobre una Kitti Kushieda-** _dijo ella con una mirada insistente parecida a la de morinaga a lo cual respondí_

 **.N…no, no sé nada sobre esa persona-** _respondí intentando recordar si morinaga si había mencionado sobre ella pero no recordé nada_

 **-ah, claro-** _se le notaba que estaba decepcionada y triste_ **–no importa, gracias por tu ayuda Tatsumi-san espero volverlo a ver-** _dijo despidiéndose_

 _Me quede desconcertado primero ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué se puso triste? Y más importante ¿Quién es Kitti Kushieda y porque Morinaga no me dijo nada sobre aquella persona?._

 **POV 'Morinaga'**

'' _Estoy emocionado por volver a verlos, ya quiero contárselo a sempai, no me gusto no decirle nada pero valdrá la pena, espero que no se encuentre de mal humor'' me decía a mí mismo mientras llegaba al lugar acordado con ''esas'' personas que son como mi familia ya que mi verdadera familia me rechazo y la otra me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Esperaba pacientemente hasta que llegó el momento y el timbre sonó._

 **-Tetsuhiro, oe tetsuhiro ¿estas ah? Oye!-**

 _Reconocía esa voz con nostalgia pues era la voz del menos de aquella familia en si era de mi edad_

 **-Oye Tetsu , vamos abre, o sino mi hermanito puede tirar la puerta-**

 _Ahí está esa es la voz que esperaba la voz por la cual deje mis pensamientos para abrir la puerta._

 **-Hola Tetsuhiro-** _decía la mayor abrazándome como si ya no me volviera a ver, cosa que no sería asi_

 **-Hola Primo ¿Cómo has estado?-** _decía el menor siendo golpeado por la mayor_

 **-Oye! Habla con respeto que fue lo que dijo mama!-**

 **-¿La Tia Minorin?-** _pregunte recordando que ella se enfrentó con mi madre por desecharme_

 **-Si ¿Quién más?-** _Dijo abrazándome pero me voltee y nos dimos un beso_

 _En ese instante no me di cuenta de quien estaba en la puerta…_

 **-Mo ri na ga?-** _era sempai estaba asombrado y con la boca abierta_

 _Aquellas palabras que pronuncio quedaron rondando en mi mente en aquel momento_

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **:O que pashara :3 ¿Quién creen que es la chica que abrazo a morinaga? xD porsiacaso mi Fic está inspirado de varias historias q he leído ;D primero… acuérdense de las primeras palabras porque quizás sirvan xD shiao y hasta el siguiente cap :P**


End file.
